mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet and Elite
Sweet and Elite is the ninth episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the thirty-fifth episode overall.__TOC__ Summary The episode begins with Rarity being led into her guest room in Canterlot by Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia mentions that Twilight mentioned to her that Rarity was coming to visit. Rarity is astonished by the room she gets to stay in, repeatedly thanking Princess Celestia. Rarity and Opalescence are then seen at a tea shop. They are approached by a couple, who seem to have taken a liking to her "chapeau". However, when they find out that she's from Ponyville, due to a window cleaner who knows Rarity from Ponyville giving it away, the couple lose interest in her hat, describing it as "country". After this, Rarity returns to her room, and designs a new dress for Twilight's birthday party, in order to show off her prowess in design. Rarity later bumps into a Canterlot pony named Fancy Pants who invites her to see a Wonderbolts derby from a very exclusive box seat. When she bets correctly on the winner, to the other ponies' surprise, she has trouble covering up how she knew, telling that her friend Rainbow Dash knew the Wonderbolts well, but then goes on to lie that Rainbow Dash is the trainer of the Wonderbolts. She is then invited to several more occasions, including a dinner party and charity event by other fancy ponies and increases in popularity. She obliges unhappily. She is invited to an important event, and is torn between whether to depart for Ponyville and be there for Twilight's birthday party, or to stay in Canterlot and stay for the garden party she was invited to. She makes up a letter saying that Opal is sick, and that she cannot make the journey home. However, just as she is about to leave for the garden party, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight show up on her doorstep, saying that instead of making Rarity miss the party, they'd bring it to Canterlot for her. With her plan foiled, Rarity makes Opal look ill by drenching her in water, which seems to work in fooling the other ponies. Twilight sees her dress, which is unfinished, but praises its simple, practical design. Rarity tags along with the other five ponies to the hall where the Grand Galloping Gala takes place, where Twilight's party will be. The garden party is taking place just outside this hall, so in order to be at both parties, Rarity takes turns with both parties. She tries to leave each party undetected so no one knows what she's doing, but when she reenters Twilight's party with a croquet mallet in her mouth, it becomes obvious that she was spending time in the garden. Scared and surprised, she doesn't know how to explain herself. Luckily, Twilight assumes she was mingling with the elite to promote her boutique, and praises her savy business sense. Rainbow Dash tells the group to make it out into the gardens, to show the ponies how to party "Ponyville style". Fancy Pants notices them, and notices Twilight's dress that Rarity made for her. When Twilight is about to say that Rarity made it for her, Rarity interrupts to avoid embarrassment. Twilight then says to not be so modest, and tells everyone that Rarity made the dress and that she knows the other five. Rarity then begins to say that she does know them and that they are the most important ponies in her life. While the other guests start to laugh, Fancy Pants applauds Twilight's dress, stating "everyone in Canterlot will want one". Rarity begins to write a letter to the princess on friendship, but Celestia comes in person to hear it. Rarity says that no matter where you are, you shouldn't ever forget your home and friends. Quotes : Pinkie Pie: I never leave home without my PARTY CANNON! : Applejack: Look at her! She's so excited to see us she can't even talk! : Pinkie Pie: Isn't it fancy pants? :Rarity: Fancy Pants? Where? :Rarity: I am so sorry, Opal. :Rarity: Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Gallery :Sweet and Elite image gallery Trivia *Photo Finish, Sapphire Shores, Hoity Toity and Prince Blueblood make a cameo appearance in this episode. *Rarity wears her Gala dress again, as well as her dress from Green Isn't Your Color. *Octavia plays with the band at the garden party. *This is the first episode in season two where Spike doesn't appear. *Derpy Hooves appears during the song, wearing the paper bag she donned in Luna Eclipsed, along with a pearl necklace. *Seen accompanying Fancy Pants several times in the episode is a very tall and thin pink unicorn, who appears to share the same character model as Princess Luna from Luna Eclipsed as well as Hair similar to Luna's in season one. This is so far the only occurrence of a background pony sharing a character model with one of the princesses. *In a rare dialogue error, Rarity refers to Princess Celestia as male in the episode, "The princess invited me to stay in one of his suites." *During the song, the painting they look at is a pony version of Salvador Dali's famous painting, "The Persistence of Memory." See also * References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Article stubs